fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Kanazawa Tomoko
Years Old |height= 161cm |group= Nogizaka46 |Team= 2nd Generation |debuted= May, 2013 / 2nd Generation |colour= 8b57ad |}} Kanazawa Tomoko is a member of Nogizaka46's 2nd Generation. Trivia * Debuted on May 5, 2013 * Hobbies: Appreciating movies, Singing * Specialty: Rotating shoulders, PC typing * Strong Point: Good at taking care of people * Weak Point: When she goes beyond good at taking care of people, she becomes meddling. * Scared of: '''Ghosts * '''Miscellaneous Likes: action films, Glee * Favorite Food: Umeboshi, Cheesecake, Karikari Ume * Favorite Colors: White, black, pink, red * Favorite Animal: Sloth * Favorite Subject: Science (physics) * Favorite Hairstyle: Straight * Her father works as a taxi driver. * Has 4 siblings: her brother older by 3 years, Kazuyuki, who works in a paint shop; her sister younger by 2 years, Fumiko, who also entered a DAM★Tomo contest for "Chou HAPPY SONG (Single ver.)" and won, and twin sisters younger by 4 years. * Had a pet cat named Nekotaro a.k.a. Nuntun, who passed away in December 2017. She also had a hamster named Nivea. In July 2018, she adopted a pet kitten and named her Sui. * Is a fan of the idol group Fairies and attended their Sukkiri event in 2011. She is also close friends with Fairies member Hayashida Mahiro. * Says the source of her energy is from eating her beloved karikari ume (crunchy plum). * Can rotate her shoulders around. * Considers herself a "my pace" kind of person. * Says that she is an indoors type of person, she likes when things are calm and laid back. * Every month she has an objective, and every month she reflects on the previous month. * Has bad eyesight and wears contact lenses. * Her favorite characters are Maimero, and Kikilala. * Uses Asience shampoo, and prefers to part her bangs precisely rather than loosely. * Once said on her blog: "Getting used to new environments can be tough but if you deal with the hard times surely fun times will come along, and if you can put aside a little time each day for a little happiness, your eyes will focus on that time." * Considers the internet a wonderful miracle because it ties the whole world together. * Says that she isn't good at public speaking. * When watching Western movies, she prefers subtitles rather than Japanese dub. * Her favorite maid cafe is @home cafe in Akihabara. * On March 26, 2015, it was announced she would become the new assistant on the radio show BAKUNAI. * On January 25, 2016, she announced that she was diagnosed with endometriosis. Her medication had been giving her sudden headaches, dizziness, and nausea, making her unable to participate in recent concerts and events. However, she would continue activities while ongoing consultation with her doctor. * On August 5, 2016, she was appointed as the assistant ambassador of Miyoshi in Saitama Prefecture. * On February 5, 2018, she, who has being acting as an assistant ambassador of Miyoshi since August 2016, was officially appointed as a public relations ambassador. * On July 2, 2018, she released her first solo photobook tomorrow. * On June 13, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * On August 16, 2019, she played in the eSports Dai Sankai Star Battle Championship as a member of Team JOY. * On September 23, 2019, she announced that her own radio show, titled Kanazawa Tomoko no Vivid Midnight, would begin airing on October 5 on NACK5. * On November 28, 2019, it was announced that she will hold a solo live tour that will run from January 27, 2020 to February 19, 2020 that will span twelve performances in total at COTTON CLUB. Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' Category:Nogizaka46 2nd Generation Category:1995